Cupid Says Be Mine
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Matsumoto drags Hitsugaya to a Valentine's Day party, much to his annoyance. It was certainly a memorable one when Yachiru played Cupid too. Made for HitsuMatsu Velentine's Contest at LiveJournal. Rated T. HitsuMatsu. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


Yo! Back with another one-shot! This time it's my Valentine's Day special! Yay! I hope it's been a wonderful holiday for you, even if you're not in love. I just want all my loyal readers to know that i love you all and i appreciate every time you've read and/or reviewed my stories. Thank you.

I also wrote this story especially for the HitsuMatsu "Valentine's Day Contest" at LiveJournal. I highly recommend participating, HitsuMatsu needs more lovin'. Lol. And i even have a fanart coming soon too, nothing to do with this story but still funny. ^^ So for this story, you'll see humor, romance, pretty much the normal stuff. You'll also see other couples here and there. Rated T for language and some suggestive themes.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Cupid Says Be Mine  
**_

"You have got to be kidding me..."

Hitsugaya stared blankly into the grand hall, which was usually business-like and... grand. It was now a sanctuary for hearts. There were banners here and there on the walls, hearts hanging from the ceiling, and what the hell was with this heart-shaped confetti on the floor?

Almost every single thing in this whole freakin' room was varying from pink to white to red.

But the thing that really made Hitsugaya glare, was the freaky stuffed baby; with wings, no clothes except a cloth covering his butt and front, and a bow and arrow in his hands, hanging in the center of the room. The expression on it's face so childish, it almost made Hitsugaya want to vomit. The cheesy smile and glittery baby blue eyes just staring at him.

"You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me..." Hitsugaya said again, his brow twitching at the large amount of commercialism of the entire grand hall. He could swear he could see a heart-shaped cake at the buffet table.

_What kind of sick bastard designed this place?_ Toshiro thought. Then turned swiftly on his heels to exit where he came in. But then a long graceful arm stopped him in his tracks by grabbing firm hold of his sleeve. He cursed to himself.

"And just _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" A playful voice cooed in his ear, her breathe sending light shivers through him. He growled slightly, upset that his plans to leave were canceled.

"Well I was hoping to escape this red and pink hell, but it appears my plans have been foiled." He replied, and she could clearly hear the well-hidden playfulness in his hard voice. She giggled softly.

"Oh lighten up, _Tai-cho_, it's a party." She teased, her other hand coming up to turn him around to face her. Hitsugaya slightly glared at her.

"Rangiku..." He growled. "I don't know why I let you drag me to this... this farce!" He nearly shouted. Matsumoto just rolled her eyes and looped her arm around his.

"If I hadn't you'd be stuck inside that stuffy office all evening, and I couldn't let you do that on Valentine's Day. Besides, I thought you'd want to show off your sexy new girlfriend to everyone." She said sweetly, looking up at him with doe-like eyes. Hitsugaya blushed, and nearly jumped when she pressed his arm against her breast for emphasis.

"I wouldn't have been in the office _all_ evening..." He mumbled, looking over at her through slightly hooded eyes. His brows furrowed slightly at the sight of how much cleavage her dress revealed. He tried not to stare since he could clearly see down her dress. His blush deepened.

"That part comes later Toshi." Rangiku purred, knowing exactly what he was thinking based on his expression. He growled, but didn't argue seeing as he could never win an argument with her. Which is why he was here in the first place.

"What's the whole point of this party? It's just a holiday that gives people an excuse to act more gooey and lovey dovey than they do any other day. It's not that big a deal. Not to mention it makes people who aren't in love miserable, depressed and sad, just look at Hisagi." Hitsugaya said, nodding over to the buffet where Shuhei was busy guzzling down sake.

"Hey, the Shinigami Woman's, and the Shinigami Men's Societies are sponsoring this party. There's free food, free sake, all our friends, and some great music. Live a little." Matsumoto then grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him further into the room. He was bummed that she kept firm hold of him, so any thought of escaping was thrown out the window. Speaking of windows...

_What the hell are those heart sticker things on the windows?!_ Toshiro let out an exasperated sigh. _She better make this up to me later._.. He thought bitterly.

Hitsugaya then began to look around the room, surprised by how many people actually showed up. Now that he was actually looking at the people, instead of the decorations, he could now see who came to this commercial-based gathering.

Minus the First Division leaders, every single Taicho and Fukutaicho was present. Even Kurotsuchi was there for some reason! And Rangiku was currently leading him to Ukitake, Kyouraku and Nanao at one of the tables at the side of the room.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-kun, Ran-chan, you made it! Now it's really a party." Kyouraku cheered happily, raising his glass high into the air. Nanao rolled her eyes at him. Ukitake just smiled a greeting smile.

"Yes, heaven forbid we miss out on the greatest event in the history of Soul Society." Hitsugaya muttered sarcastically, slightly annoyed. Rangiku elbowed him in the ribs, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning in pain. "Don't mind him, he's just a big party pooper." Matsumoto laughed.

"Oh of course." Kyouraku said in understanding. "Every party has one, that's why they invented that song. Sing with my Jushiro!" Nanao ducked her head down as Kyouraku stood and started to sing. Way off-key.

"EVERY PARTY HAS A POOPER THAT'S WHY WE INVITED YOU, PARTY POOPER, PARTY POOPER! EVERY PARTY NEEDS A POOPER SO IT MIGHT AS WELL BE YOU - HITSUGAYA!" "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!" Hitsugaya screamed, gaining more attention from the rest of the party. Rangiku just laughed nervously.

"Sit down!" Nanao hissed, pulling Kyouraku into his chair. "My apologies, he's made too many trips to the sake at the buffet table." She said, bowing her head towards Toshiro in apology.

"Aww Nanao-chaaan! You look sooo pretty tonight. Lovely lovely Nanao-chan!" Kyouraku cooed, leaning over onto Nanao's shoulder. "Taicho get ahold of yourself!" Nanao squeaked at his closeness. Matsumoto grinned at the fun sight before pulling Hitsugaya in another direction, saying something about 'giving the lovebirds a moment alone' or something of the sort.

Looking around, she could see all kinds of couples, or potential couples even. Isane and Hanataro were having a nice conversation by the looks of it. Rukia and Renji looked cozy at a table in the corner (She imagined it was to hide from Byakuya's ever cold stare). Even Izuru was having a good time since he was enjoying cake with Momo.

"See what Valentine's Day does to people Toshi?" Rangiku asked sweetly, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with doe-like eyes again. Hitsugaya blushed again. "Please don't call me that in public..." He muttered.

"Why not? Would you rather have me call you Shi-" "Don't say it, Toshi is fine." He interrupted quickly, making her giggle. _That's what I thought. _Rangiku thought, enjoying her victory.

Whether Hitsugaya liked it or not, Matsumoto made him enjoy the party. Or at least pretend to.

They mingled with some of the other couples, and stayed together at all times. Rangiku found the holiday-themed food very humorous, while Toshiro found it very unnecessary. Nobody could convince him to go anywhere near the strange-looking red guacamole. (Why it was there he had no friggin' idea.) Thank God for the cake though, it was probably the only food you could decorate excessively with holiday stuff and it still taste great.

"Toshiro you got frosting on your lip. That's so cute!" Matsumoto giggled, reaching over and sliding her finger slowly across his bottom lip, making him blush deeply. She then popped her finger in her mouth in a seductive manner. She grinned at the hungry look he threw at her. "Mmm, still delicious."

Before he could retort or make any move towards her, the lights suddenly dimmed. Furrowing his brows he looked up and around the room in confusion, Rangiku doing the same. It wasn't until new lights switched on (When did they install those spotlights?) and some slower, calmer music started playing that Hitsugaya realized what was going on. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Can this place get anymore sickening or cheesy with romantic crap?" Toshiro wondered aloud. Matsumoto snorted and grabbed his hand.

"Oh stop your whining and criticizing, and dance with me." She chirped and pulled him out of his chair and towards the center of the room where other couples were starting to slowly dance.

Hitsugaya scowled lightly, but did not fight when she put his hand on her waist or when she grasped his other hand in hers. She flashed him a cheeky smile, and placed her hand on his shoulder before she started to move them.

Toshiro wasn't the best dancer, but he knew the simple steps, and his great intellect caught on to some of the steps Rangiku was using now. After a while, he began to lead her, instead of her leading him.

Matsumoto was surprised by how fast he was catching on, and how good a dancer he was if he really tried. But then again he was a genius. Her smile grew a little wider and she rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in his calming scent. She felt even better when his cheek rested against the top of her head.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but admire how shiny her hair was in this kind of light. The contrasting effects of the ginger, orange, and gold in her hair was so lovely to him, and he could help but run his hand through her hair. Toshiro could feel her purring silently and contently against his neck.

It was times like this where he could feel so calm that his scowl would loosen into a peaceful expression. Rangiku just had an amazing effect on him, she could make him so annoyed in one minute, and then totally blissed out in another. It had to be some kind of miracle when one woman could make a man's icy heart feel so warm.

Matsumoto pulled her head back to look at him, noticing his sudden change in his expression and smiled a little.

"Come on, admit it; You're having fun." Matsumoto pressed. Hitsugaya chuckled softly. "I'll admit it's a lot less boring than I thought it would be." He answered, which made her chuckle this time.

"Well of course you're not bored, but that's mostly because _I'm _your date. And my date is _never_ bored." She grinned triumphantly. He rolled his eyes but his smile did not falter, she had a very good point. Nobody could ever be bored with Matsumoto Rangiku.

As they danced, he couldn't help but notice how her glossy lips seemed annoyingly unkissed, and was determined to change that. By the time she realized he had been leaning closer to her, he had already captured her lips in his. Rangiku responded slowly, before it became a little more feral. The hand on his shoulder slid around his neck.

At this point he didn't really care if people stared or snickered or even gave him jealous glares, nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

"OWW!!!"

Except that...

"Was that Ikkaku?" Rangiku asked in a low whisper after they had pulled away from their kiss. "I think so..." Hitsugaya shrugged. Everyone seemed to freeze and their heads turned to the cause of the shout.

Then a man stumbled across the room, obviously in pain and muttering a series of curse words, and with another man following close behind in a panic.

"Damn it Yachiru nobody meant you had to literally shoot someone with an arrow!!! Holy shit you shot me in the ass!!!" Ikkaku shouted, his voice cracking and panicked as his hands cupped his behind, all the while he was stumbling around.

"Stop moving Ikkaku and let me pull the arrow out!" Yumichika growled out, his hands repeatedly trying to grab at the arrow in question that was lodged in Ikkaku's left buttock. "I said stop moving around!"

"Who's bright fucking idea was it to let Yachiru play cupid?! Who's the idiot who gave her a real bow and arrow?!" Ikkaku shouted angrily. "OW! Don't touch it Yumichika!" Then everyone began to gather around Ikkaku's profanity-spitting form, some laughing, others staring in amusement or shock.

"And I think that will be our cue to leave." Hitsugaya insisted, grabbing Matsumoto's hand and pulling her towards the exit. Matsumoto pouted, turning her head to keep watching the scene even as they went further out the door.

"But I wanted to keep watching the entertainment..." Rangiku whined.

* * *

"Finally, I'm out of that nightmare. What a circus..." Hitsugaya sighed, laying on his bed and burying his face into his pillow. _It makes me wonder how they managed to talk the Soutaicho into approving such idiocy. I think they went totally overboard with that whole party. Haven't they ever heard the saying 'less is more'?_

_**'Less is more' indeed, turn around and take a good look. **_Hyourinmaru said, and Hitsugaya could hear a smile in there. Toshiro frowned slightly and lifted his head to see what the dragon was talking about, and his jaw dropped.

_When did she buy that?_ He wondered.

She never ceased to surprise him as she stood beside the bed in nothing but a short, red, silky nightgown that hugged her curves perfectly. Rangiku placed her hands firmly on the bed and leaned towards him, her lips pulling up in a seductive smile.

"You know, Valentine's Day isn't over for another two hours." She purred. "Any requests on how to spend that two hours?" There were lots of things he could pick from in that moment, but for now he'll just have to settle for kissing her. He took good note that she was wearing that fruity lip gloss that tasted so good on her lips and always made him hungry for more. Before she knew it he had her pinned underneath him on the bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day Toshi." Rangiku said breathlessly when his kisses trailed down her neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy Valentine's, now shut up and kiss me." Toshiro said with a grin before muffling her giggles with his lips.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't _all_ bad...

* * *

And that's the story! I hope you had a great holiday, i know i did. (Tries to hide kiss marks boyfriend made with scarf) Eheheheh. ^^' So anyway, thank you for reading, please review! Happy Valentine's to all, and to all a _good_ night! Haha! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
